Responsibility
by Lunchbox413
Summary: He wants to argue with her, but he knows that she's right. Naruto will be going on this mission with or without permission and it's best if they just prepare for it rather then let him crash the mission or worse―go out on his own. He clenches his fists a little tighter and asks the question he's been both dreading and anxious to ask since this conversation began.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishi's characters. If I did, KakaSasu would be canon and Jiraiya would still be alive. **

**Author's Note: I wrote this because I was really pissed off that Kakashi did not go on the Meeting Sasori's Spy mission.**

* * *

The hospital is dreary and boring. Even as he finishes up the last pages of _Make-Out Tactics_ (which is remarkably better the third time through), he is grateful that his recovery is moving along quickly. The sooner he gets out of here, the better.

A knock on the door alerts him and he checks his mask, making sure it is securely in place before calling for his visitor to enter. He doesn't bother to look up, expecting it to be a nurse or a medic coming in to check up on him, but the familiar click of heels tells him otherwise.

"Well, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?" he asks without looking away from his novel.

The Fifth Hokage walks over and stands at his bedside, just within his line of peripheral vision. She says nothing, crossing her arms and looking quite cross, as usual. After a moment or two, he folds the corner of the page he's reading and closes the book. When he finally meets her gaze, she's giving him a violent glare, the one she often uses to threaten people. But he is not so easily intimidated.

"Something the matter?" His flippant tone only agitates her further.

"Are you quite finished?" she asks through gritted teeth. "This is a matter of great importance."

He's careful not to let even a hint of a smile show. "So sorry, My Lady. I assure you that you have my full attention now." His formal apology disarms her and she relaxes a little, her shoulders and jaw loosening up. That's right; he can _even_ quell the Hokage's hot temper with his smooth talking.

"First of all, how are you feeling? I hear you're recovering much quicker than we originally anticipated."

Her attempt at small talk is suspicious. It signals all the little red flags in his head to wave like they're being blown around in a hurricane. "I'm getting along alright. I just pushed myself a little too hard, but I'll be back up to speed in no time." He answers as casually as she asked, masking his wariness. "I am looking forward to getting out of here. I always sleep better when I'm in my own bed."

"I'm glad to hear that because I have some news...and it's pretty big news." She pauses to take a deep breath and it makes him just a little nervous. "Sakura came to me the day that you returned from the Sand Village to give her report on the mission. Even as she spoke, I could tell that something was troubling her; something she was hesitant to tell me at first."

He does his best not to look anxious, not to lean in while she speaks. He doesn't want to seem too interested, but her dramatic pauses are making it more and more difficult to be patient.

"Before Sasori died, Sakura had a chance to question him. She was hoping he'd give her some sort of clue about Orochimaru's whereabouts, but obviously, he either couldn't or wouldn't share that information."

Kakashi nods, still waiting for the "big news" because he knows all this already.

"However, even though he did not reveal where we could find _that snake_, he informed her of his planned meeting with a spy that he has planted in Orochimaru's ranks. Apparently, he's been using this spy to keep tabs on Orochimaru."

Kakashi's heart races and his body tenses up. He's pretty sure he knows what's coming next.

"Since Sasori is dead, he will obviously not be making it to that meeting," she continues. "Sakura has requested that a team be sent to intercept this informant and bring them back for interrogation."

The silver-haired Jonin is silent as he processes the information. It's taking a large part of his concentration to keep his composed exterior.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade's voice cuts into his racing thoughts. "Sakura has requested that your team be the one to carry out this mission."

And there it is; the danger that he knew was coming. His cool exterior be damned. He's upset and his tight grip on the blanket tells her so.

"And what if it's a trap? Did you consider that? The Akatsuki is after the tailed beasts. This could be a trick to capture Naruto." Despite his tense physical condition, he keeps his voice calm.

Tsunade, on the other hand, does not keep so calm. "Don't you think that I've thought of all that?!" She snaps. "Do you think I'm am idiot?! I've considered all the options! But we have to be realistic here! Any chance we have to gain information on Orochimaru is a chance we have to take!"

"I understand that," he cuts in, still not yelling, though there's an angry tone to his voice now, "but does it have to be our team? Naruto and Sakura have a personal stake in this that will definitely affect the way they conduct themselves on a mission like this."

"That is exactly why I want your team on this mission. You _all _have a personal stake in this. _All _of you know how important this mission is."

He really hates her accusation and he wants to call her out on it and defend himself, but he's speaking to the Hokage and an elder shinobi and he knows that a certain level of respect is required. He takes a moment to edit his argument and compose his voice before he speaks.

"I beg your pardon, My Lady, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. Though it's true that Naruto and Sakura have emotional ties to this mission, _I _do not. I am an elite shinobi who has always put the job first and everything else second and I believe I've earned the respect to be treated as such." He's so smooth, so confident when he says it that he almost convinces himself that it's true.

"My apologies," she says through gritted teeth. "You're right. You have never given me or anyone else a reason to doubt your motives and abilities." She looks as if her apology is causing her physical pain.

"Thank you." He does his best to keep the smug tone out of his voice.

"But you know as well as I that as soon as Naruto gets word of this mission, there will be nothing that anyone can do to stop him from going. He's far too stubborn and single-minded to care about repercussions when it comes to the subject at hand." She's calmer now. "So, isn't it best that we just prepare for all possible outcomes and make sure that Naruto is safe?"

He wants to argue with her, but he knows that she's right. Naruto will be going on this mission with or without permission and it's best if they just prepare for it rather then let him crash the mission or worse―go out on his own. He clenches his fists a little tighter and asks the question he's been both dreading and anxious to ask since this conversation began.

"Do we know the name of the spy?" His heart is pounding so loud that it's like a drum inside his ears and he almost doesn't hear her answer.

"Sasori didn't say. We only know that it's someone directly connected to Orochimaru."

He looks away, fixating his stare on the bed, afraid that his eyes will give too much away.

"I highly doubt it's him. _He_ would never help the group that his brother is involved in."

Kakashi gives her a confused look, faking naivety. "Forgive me, but...who are you talking about?"

Tsunade smirks, amused by his performance and clearly seeing right through it. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the whole reason you're apprehensive about this mission is because you're afraid of running into Sasuke."

He visibly flinches at the sound of his former student's name and knows that he's caught.

"Perhaps I was wrong to assume that. I know an elite shinobi such as yourself wouldn't let something as trivial as a former student going rogue affect you. I do apologize for doubting you." She sounds too happy to be rubbing his face in his mistake and it infuriates him. But his self-loathing is far greater than the anger so he's able to contain it and push it aside.

"Anyway, you'll be leaving for your mission in 4 days. That should give you enough time to finish recuperating." She's changed her tone and her expression. She's back to business now―back to being the Hokage. "Do you have any more questions before I go?"

He knows there's a way out of this. He just has to find it. He knows he can get out of this.

"Kakashi?" she demands impatiently.

"I can't go," he hears himself say. In his peripherals, he can see her expression change to irritation, but he can't be bothered with that right now. He's busy working out the escape plan.

"What?!" Her voice carries and he's sure that anyone in the hall and in the adjacent rooms can hear her anger.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hokage, but 4 days is not enough time. My injuries from the last mission were extensive and I am still not fully healed. I won't be ready to go on another mission for at least a week or two." The lie is smooth and he really hopes that she is buying it, but the look on her face confirms that she isn't.

"Are you refusing a mission from the Hokage?" She tries to use and authoritative voice, which he's sure would intimidate most people, but every fiber of his being is screaming at him to avoid this mission and it keeps him from backing down.

"I'm afraid that I just won't be well enough to go. I would only jeopardize the mission and put Naruto in danger."

The Hokage is clenching her fists and there's a small vein popping out of her forehead. "That's funny. I was sure that the nurses told me you were almost completely healed and you'd be going home in a day or two. Perhaps they were mistaken?" She speaks through gritted teeth, trying (and not succeeding) to keep from exploding.

"I might be able to leave in a few days, but like I said, I will not be fully recovered for at least a week or two...especially if we'll be going up against more opponents like the Akatsuki." His lie is perfect; so perfect that it seems like Tsunade is going to accept it. Except that he knows that she's seen his medical chart and she knows the condition he's in and she also knows that he has not been the same since the day of Sasuke's betrayal―that he's experiencing pain, but it's not the kind that he's claiming.

Surprisingly, she gives in. "Very well, then. I'll find someone else to lead Team 7 on this mission. I believe I have someone in mind who might work just fine."

"I'm sure that whoever you choose will be a good fit." He's flattering her now to make up for his insubordinate behavior.

She nods. "I'm going to go begin preparations for the mission." She turns abruptly and heads for the door. He watches her go, wondering if he should say anything else or just let it go and then she stops and turns back to look at him over her shoulder.

"I do hope you feel better soon, Kakashi. I know your team benefits so much from having you lead them." It sounds genuine enough, but he can't help feeling as if she only said it to make him feel guilty.

He mumbles a thank you and she leaves, her heels clicking down the hall away from his room. He leans back in the bed and unhinges his hands from the bedsheets, flexing his now aching fingers a few times. Desperate for a distraction, he picks up _Make-Out Tactics_ once again and tries to focus on the cheesy smut and ignore the nagging feeling that he didn't really come out the victor in this standoff.

A few minutes go by and the nurse comes in and asks how he's feeling. When he tells her he's a bit queasy, but he's excited to go home, she informs him that he will be staying for "at least a week or two." When he inquires as to why, the naive nurse smiles at him and explains that the hospital is simply following Lady Tsunade's orders. At this, Kakashi can only shake his head and sardonically chuckle at his own misfortune. He also makes a mental note to stop underestimating that woman.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
